User blog:XD1/Season 3 primer
Greetings, Wikians of Interest! I was a little foggy on all the details of the Season 2 finale, and with Season 3 premiering soon I wanted to refresh my memory on where we're at. Here's what I found, and by the way - you're doing a great job here!! :) Recap Reese and Finch team up with a group of allies in a race to save the Machine from Root and the mysterious organization Decima, who have both re-emerged with dangerous agendas. As Finch's allies faces off against enemies old and new, the nature of Finch's relationship with former partner Nathan Ingram is revealed along with his original motivation for wanting to save The Machine’s irrelevant numbers. Meanwhile, in her mission to bring Cal Beecher's murderer to justice, Detective Carter finds herself up against the criminal organization known as HR. The episode begins with The Machine reviewing the footage of last week's episode It replays Finch splicing the telephone circuits, so that John can have full administrative access as well as Root. The Machine then relays "Clock Positions" to John as to where to fire his gun. The Machine is assessing potential threats to John and saving him in the process (Something mentioned about the Machine saving Finch's life in while he was in Atlantic City doing a test run. The Machine does the same with Root. Both parties race to find the Machine, however John is slowed down as the Machine wants John to rescue people from the irrelevant list. Root finds Lawrence Szilard, the man who recruited Daniel Aquino. He was the Project Manager for Northern Lights, responsible for building the space to house the Machine, and assembling it together. He also took a look at the code, and had much the same feeling as Root, that the Machine should be allowed some freedom. He gets shot by a sniper, who also takes a couple of shots at Root. Root finds that the Machine has moved itself to prevent tampering by Decima. She blames Harold and as she is going to shoot him, but Samantha Shaw shoots Root and saves Harold. Just then the government men led by Special Counsel and Hersh walk in holding guns. Finch explains that The Machine moved itself, as an act of self-preservation. Finch does not know if the Machine will continue to call both the Government and himself with new numbers or not, believing it will now decide for itself. It has the freedom that Root wanted it to have. Special Counsel tries to get Finch to help find the Machine, or to build a new one, offering carte blanche authority on the matter, but Finch refuses saying that they made false promises to his friend Nathan too, and killed him in the process. Special Counsel allows them to leave. After they go, an unknown woman calls Special Counsel's phone. He tells the woman on the phone that they will locate it, and then hands the phone to Hersh. After a brief pause, Hersh replies "Yes Ma'am, I'll seal the room", he then proceeds to shoots everyone including Special Counsel, who does not attempt to escape. Later, Reese and Finch are seen talking about the current status of the Machine. Finch states that he doesn't know what the Machine will do next, and that continued numbers delivery is uncertain. He also states that he feels responsible for the events that transpired, especially the ones in Reese's life, because of his attempt to insert the new code in the Machine. Reese dismisses it saying: "My life changed when I kept my mouth shut in an airport terminal seven years ago. You lost a friend, you did what you had to do". Then, a payphone starts ringing, indicating that the Machine will still send them the irrelevant numbers. Meanwhile, Hersh is seen talking with a woman in a black town car, reporting what transpired. He says that Research made contact and there is a new number. The woman tells him to get a team together and deal with the problem meaning that he is referring to a Relevant number. For the first time Hersh is depicted with a yellow square, indicating that he knows about the Machine, which is also the case of the woman. The identity of the woman remains unknown, but it is suggested, that she is the mysterious "Control". (The document header states "Memorandum for Control - Department recruitment status 2012-2013".) The Machine also calls Root, and asks again, in disjointed voices, "Can You Hear Me?" During this same time frame Detective Carter is being interviewed by the Internal Affairs Bureau (IAB) investigators about the shooting of a suspect who was armed when Carter shot him, but whose gun disappeared, presumably taken away by a uniformed officer in the employ of HR. HR and Peter Yogorov attempt to kill Carl Elias, but the attempt is stopped by a masked Detective Carter, who kills Yogorov and frees Elias. Season 2 Episodes Comic-con Highlight Reel Category:Blog posts